Chrysanta
" Love is like a rose, it has petals that gives color to your life but it has thorns that will shed you apart" -Chrysanta Chrysanta name: Chrysanthemum Alandreas power: nature weight: 124 lbs height: 5'5 Story Like Diana, Chrysanta is an Amazonian , the only thing that Chrysanta differs is that she is a half-elf. When she was a baby, her Elven father died with her mother during the Amazonian war. She was left inside the house of Queen Hippolyte, Diana's mother. when Queen Hippolyte saw her, she was shocked. Immediately Queen Hippolyte give her to the Amazonian commander named Aluah. Aluah regreted it at first because of her appearance: pale skin, and pointed ears. But then, Aluah accepted her. When she was 5, Chrysanta met Wonder Woman by accident. They bumped into each other while they were running. After that scene, the two became good friends. when chrysanta reach the age of 8, she starts serving the queen as a servant. after 10 nights, a tiny vine appeared at her skin . then it continued to grew painfully every each nightand can't be removed. when she was 12, she became so emotional because of her appearance. other amazonian threatend her.so one day she covered her skin with a cape and ran into the deep forest where no one could find her. aluah start fo find her but in the end,she failed. Chrysanta was very scared at that day for being alone. when the night started to reign, a wisp appeared infront of her and want chrysanta to follow. when she followed the wisp, the trees ar waving, and the flowers are blooming. Chrysanta's never been so happy . the wisp stopped infront of a huge tree. she's scared. then the wisp turned into a spirit of a elven man. then that man reveals his identity. he is chrysanta's father. at that time, her father gave chrysanta a gift. Chrysanta falls asleep and then when she woke up, flowers blooms around her. then she realized that she can danced with the nature. one day, she planned to use her power to help people and to use it in combat. She returns at the tribe when she reached 18. alua was already died when she returned. she met up with diana but sadly, diana dont even recognized her anymore. on the next day, captain steve trevor's plane crashed on their island. chrysanta helped diana to aid captain steve with her power. one day , the queen announce a competition for escorting steve back to his world. chrysanta joined but sadly, diana defeats her. diana escorts steve back to his world while without knowing that chrysanta 's tailing them in a bird form. when she reached the human world , she started a new life . a man helped her. after 5 years, she became a botanist. but when the night falls, she's a heroine. she fought villains who threatened the nature. when the justice league heared about her, they offered her to joined them. chrysanta regret at first, but when she knew diana was wonderwoman, she joined. she had a crush on nightwing. Category:Heroes Category:Nature Category:Female Category:Magic